Lala Love Song
Lala Love Song este prima melodie cântată de Lala Band din propiul repertoriu în Pariu Cu Viaţa 1 şi recântată în Pariu Cu Viaţa 2 în episodul Frumoasa Şi Bestia. Versuri Toţi: Move it, feel it, drop it, take it, push it ''Spread it all around ''Flip it, bring it, learn it, teach it, leave it, sing it ''Give it sound ''Lalalalalalala Love ''Give it sound ''Lalalalalalala Love ''All around '''Ioana:' I woke up in the middle of the mornin' ''And there you right at my door without a warnin' ''With a shiny ring, that's so cheesy ''All these things you bring, leave me crazy '''Sara:' Can't you get it? I'm not such a easy prey, boy ''You just start thinkin' you love me like i'm just a new toy ''Keep on doing that and you'll end up ''With nothin' in your heart, so listen '''Fetele:' I know that you love me ''But that's not the way to show me ''Just quit that high class laugh ''And come down to me '''REFREN' Toţi: Baby, come and show your lalala love ''Your m-m-m-moves and not your m-m-m-money ''Come and sing my lala love song ''With my lalala band right now ''Baby, come and join my lalala life ''My d-d-d-dance and trow away your worries ''Come and sing my lala love song ''And show your lalala love for me ''Move it, feel it, drop it, take it, push it ''Spread it all around ''Flip it, bring it, learn it, teach it, leave it, sing it ''Give it sound ''Move it, feel it, drop it, take it, push it ''Spread it all around ''Learn it, teach it, leave it, sing it ''Is just love '''Andrei:' I realized that you're not just a piece of plastic ''So finally is workin' out, this is fantastic ''Wait! What's goin' on? Why are you leavin'? ''I thought we're having fun or am i dreamin'? '''Cristi:' Again i'm driving in the middle of the mornin' ''And then again i'm at your door without a warnin' ''With this fancy dress, why don't you get it? ''I'm tryin' to impress, just take it '''Băieţii:' I know that you love me ''But that's not the way to show me ''Just quit be so cool girl ''And have fun with me '''REFREN' Toţi: ''Baby, come and show your lalala love ''Your m-m-m-moves and not your m-m-m-money ''Come and sing my lala love song ''With my lalala band right now ''Baby, come and join my lalala life ''My d-d-d-dance and trow away your worries ''Come and sing my lala love song ''With your lalala love for me ''Move it, feel it, drop it, take it, push it ''Spread it all around ''Flip it, bring it, learn it, teach it, leave it, sing it ''Give it sound ''Move it, feel it, drop it, take it, push it ''Spread it all around ''Learn it, teach it, leave it, sïng ït ''Is just love ''And show your la la la love for me. Trivia * La acest moment muzical nu a participat şi Diana cu Nadia(deşi în primul sezon au luat parte la prima interpretare a acestei melodii) * Nici Cora nu a luat parte * Andreea a avut iniţiativa de a cânta * "Lala Love Song" este şi numele primului album al trupei Galerie |-| Pariu Cu Viaţa 1= |-| Pariu Cu Viaţa 2=